


Foobiverse internal chronology:a deep dive

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The Foobiverse Revisited [11]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: calendars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Just when DID the important events of the Foobiverse take place?





	Foobiverse internal chronology:a deep dive

December 7,2000 - Mike returns to London

December 11,2000 - Liz returns from Nipissing 

December 12,2000 - Mike notifies John about the elopement via e-mail

December 14,2000 - John sees Gordon and Tracey

December 15,2000 - Mike and Weed converse 

December 17,2000 - Mike calls Gordon

December 18,2000 - 5:00 pm: Mike and Dee meet Gordon and Tracey

7:00 pm - Mike and Dee elope

December 21,2000 - Mike and Dee visit the Pattermanse,tell John and Elly

**My reasoning**

It’s hard to establish a coherent timeline of the above,hence my simplification above. We do know from Lynn’s web chat on 24 June 2002 that Mike e-mailed John and Lawrence beforehand about his arrangements _re _Deanna,but this wasn’t revealed in the strip itself. 

Another establishing factor is location. Reverend Bonner lives in Barrie,a rather substantial drive from Milborough. Assuming normal December conditions for that area,and normal rush hour,a drive should take 35 minutes. Assume no stops on the way,one stop at a restaurant on the way back. That adds 45 minutes to an hour,so Mike and Dee are back in London by 10:00 at the latest.


End file.
